


If you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous (I will hunt you down)

by YourWriter



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, Soft (?), Taehyun bad boy, Yeonjun good boy, Yeonjun president, idk how to tag omg, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: Being in a relationship is fun they say.Having a boyfriend is fun they say.Well, it really is, considering Kang Taehyun, the resident bad boy, has the student council president, the famous fashionista and the most handsome creature wrapped around his fingers and as his secret boyfriend.Secret? Yep, secret.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	If you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous (I will hunt you down)

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, got this idea from Mariah Carey's song, Touch my Body, as you can see in the title, BUT THERE'S NO EXPLICIT CONTENT HERE. I PROMISE. Just some kisses. So yeah, just made some turns here and there. Yeah.

"Hey, prexy, Taehyun almost—"

"What?" Yeonjun immediately stands by hearing his _boyfriend's_ name.

It's not like he's worried or what. He's just concerned on what the heck his boyfriend has caused again and what damage did he do right now. But yeah, he's actually worried. Not about his being, he's actually worried that one day will come and the school's administration would just kick him out the school. 

He can't afford to lose his boyfriend out of his sight.

"He almost broke one of his classmate's nose." Upon hearing the statement from his secretary, he went out, walking fast through the hallways and down to his boyfriend's classroom.

There he sees him, sitting behind everyone, alone, while most of their classmates were aiding this almost beaten boy.

"You are all in college, how come you still act so immature?" Their female teacher shouts, making them silent and cricket's chirp.

He knocks on the door thrice, getting the attention of all the people inside.

He went here so he could take matter in his hands. Does he plan on saving his rebel boyfriend? Maybe, but no, he has to learn his lesson. But he has to hear the story first.

"What happened here ma'am?" He asks.

"Long story, this boy lost his temper, that's all." She answers as she massages her temple, pointing toward Taehyun's direction.

"I will take care of this ma'am."

"Please do. I need to relax." She says, approaching her desk and leaving the room.

"Go to the clinic and let the nurse check your bruise. Everyone here, wait for the bell before you go, please do not leave this room until your period ends, if I see any of you running around the school, you'll get immediate detention. And you Mr. Kang," He pauses, diverting his gaze from the bunch to the red head, smirking and sitting prettily on one of the chairs. "Come with me." He says, turning on his heals, not waiting for Taehyun's reaction or so maintaining his authority.

 _Because he knows for a fact that he'll surrender easily to the younger._ But he gotta play tough now.

As he walks, he can feel the younger's eyes darting his back.

"Are you giving me detention? Or suspending me for a week? Or—"

"Shut up, Mr. Kang, I didn't told you to speak." He says, jurisdiction in his voice.

And guess like it worked on the sly kid as he kept silent during their walk to detention.

"Yep, you'll get detention and to add up to that, 2 pm, after your classes, go straight to the old lockers." He commands right by arriving in front of the said room.

"Detention and old lockers later? That's too cruel." There goes the younger's soft voice again. 

_You got to stay strong, Yeonjun!_ His mind, shouts.

"Just go." He says, waving his hands, waiting for the younger to enter the room.

But of course, as a rebel that he is, Taehyun leaned in closer, craning his neck up the direction of Yeonjun's face then pouting his glistening plump lips.

He knows his hyung's weakness, of course.

Yeonjun gulped at the temptation in front of him.

"Are you really punishing me, hyung?" He asks in tiny and Yeonjun right there and then wanted to crumble down.

There was a voice booming behind his mind telling him to just let the kid go and maybe lie about him getting a punishment but he just can't do that, that'll be unfair for all the students he has sent to detention and made them clean some places or get some other punishments. His boyfriend is no exception in that since they're inside the school's premises.

He swallowed down everything and let his president self to deal with this.

"Yes. That won't work on me." He says, leaning closer, startling the younger.

Yet Taehyun got back in his stance and leaned in much more closer too, leaving a decent two inches between their faces, almost making both their eyes cross.

If anyone were here, watching this random but almost every scenario when Taehyun gets his detention, it'd be a great gossip and scandal for tomorrow and maybe for the rest of the school year.

"Really?" Strawberries. Taehyun smells like strawberries and Yeonjun was weakened by that.

Now, he's contemplating about his decision. BUT!

"Yes. Now, go inside and quit making this hard." He says as he gives an air kiss taking complete damage on the younger as he stepped back and gulped down.

His air kisses still got it's effect. Good thing.

• • •

Shoes tapping on the floor, arms crossed beneath his chest and eyebrows furrowing further as he waits for this particular boy who is supposed to be here ten minutes ago.

"I'm sorry I'm late." There goes the voice he's been waiting for.

Taehyun was approaching him, black leather jacket was hanging on his shoulder and smug look painted on his beautiful face.

"Where have you been?" He instantly asks, raising his left brow.

"Just went around." Taehyun shrugs. "What am I going to do here? Do I clean this place or what?"

"Yeah, clean this place since you and your gang was the one who messed this up." He says pertaining to the aerosols on the ground, vandalized walls and some trash left scattered on every corner of the room.

"What can I do to get away from this?" Taehyun asks, desperation lacing on his voice.

"Nothing, probably."

"This is really not my fault." The younger poutily said, now crossing his arms. The smug look was already washed away.

Yep, Yeonjun's gonna get the whiny Taehyun and this time he would probably just give up.

"Then, whose fault is this?"

"My classmate!" He exclaims angrily yet to Yeonjun's eye, he just looks like a kitten trying to copy a tiger's roar. "If he didn't tested me, I would've gone home—"

"Home, really?" 

"Yes! Where else would I be?" Taehyun furrows his brows, making Yeonjun smile absurdly.

The look Taehyun's on at the moment doesn't really match his current state. Red locks, black and green striped long sleeves, black tight jeans and a leather over his shoulder, a total bad boy, yet he's pouting, crossing his arms in a cute manner and whining over his punishment. He looks like a watermelon, an angry cute watermelon.

"Let's just get you done cleaning this place, I'll be waiting for you." Yeonjun declares, settling flat on his foot and turning away.

"Hyung." Taehyun whines and if Yeonjun was right, he heard him stomp his feet.

_Cute._

"Nah, go ahead—" He paused in an instant when he felt two small arms wrapping around his torso and cheeks crushing behind his back.

Taehyun was hugging him while mumbling words like, "Hyung~ Don't make me clean." and "I'll give you kisses."

The last mumbled words got his attention. And so he turned around and faced his lover, propelling him backwards. 

Taehyun was looking so vulnerable in front of him at the moment, doubting if this was really the kid who is so confident and always running around making fun of anything or anyone. It looks like it's the other way around now. With Yeonjun caging him back on the dirty old lockers, smirking like hell and Taehyun looking so small as ever.

"I like your proposal." He says making the younger's cheeks pink. "Can you repeat it again?"

Oh boy, sure he loves making his rebel boyfriend a flustered mess and by just looking at him right now gives him lots of pleasure.

"Just kiss me, hyung." Taehyun groused.

"My pleasure to do so, babe."

Upon struggling from making decision, the next thing that was happening was Yeonjun's lips crashing down to his lover, the kiss was soft and delicate, with their nose brushing each others while casually turning and tilting their heads, following the same smooth and slow rhythm. Yeonjun could feel the younger's hands gradually rubbing his arm up and down, unleashing a bunch of butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach. 

They seem to not have enough of each other's lips as they turn it deeper, making it warmer and sloppier, with Yeonjun casually tugging the younger's bottom lip making a few whimper escape and whine when he leaves the lips unattended.

Yeonjun ended the kiss with a haste peck before catching his own breath.

Saying Taehyun was a flustered mess was an understatement, his cheeks are burning red, eyes glistening and red lips swollen. It was a sight to see for Yeonjun, knowing he doesn't get to do this always because sometimes it's the other way around, and mostly because they were _hiding._

Why exactly are they hiding? Mostly for fun and well, Yeonjun was the student council president and Taehyun was the infamous delinquent, not the expected couple right? 

"This was great than cleaning isn't it?" Yeonjun teasingly says.

"Shut up." Taehyun remarks as he grabs his jacket that has fallen on the ground during the intense session that just happened.

"But you liked it."

"Yes of course, I did." Taehyun claims.

"Alright, you're good to go," Yeonjun declares. "But if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous, I will hunt you down."

**Author's Note:**

> I really just had to put the title into his speech I'm sorry, that's lame I know but yeah I wrote this at 3am so what do we expect, anyways, thanks for reading.
> 
> [Edit: I clearly made a mistake on the title, proving I really wrote this on 3am yeah, I changed it]


End file.
